Waiting
by Raven Nyx
Summary: A one shot on the mounting frustration of a Honky Tonk waitress for a certain Get Backer to notice her.


**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to call these characters as my own, they're not mine. These characters are the product of the imagination and design of Aoki Yuuya & Ayamine Rando.

The song that has inspired me to write this oneshot is from Bob Marley.

**A/N: **Here's another stab at writing a GetBackers fanfic and another contribution to the growing Ginji x Natsumi fandom. This was inspired by Bob Marley song entitled "Waiting in Vain". It just felt like something Natsumi would be humming as she does her chores at the Honky Tonk.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it. Reviews are most welcome. Thanks!

**Waiting**

**By: Raven Nyx**

_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;_

_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love;_

_I don't wanna wait in vain for your love,_

_'Cause if summer is here,_

_I'm still waiting there;_

_Winter is here,_

_And I'm still waiting there._

The sound of Bob Marley's voice drifted from the small radio I brought to work today. It got me swaying to the reggae beat as I took my place by the sink and started washing the few coffee cups, saucers and teaspoons used that evening. It was almost 10 pm. Master Paul had told me to start cleaning up. It was time to close shop.

I rinsed the dishes one by one with slow deliberation, prolonging my stay at the Honky Tonk. I glanced outside the shop window, hoping to see the top of the now so familiar white Subaru. Waiting for the Get Backers. Waiting for… Ginji.

I sighed. No white Subaru in sight. I only saw the evening lights and shadows of Shinjuku and the imposing silhouette of Mugenjou against the night sky.

My thoughts turn to the Get Backers, Ban-san and Ginji. Thanks to them, I was able to get back the memento my mother gave me before she passed away. Because of them, I was able to meet Master Paul and get my job as a waitress at the Honky Tonk. I didn't really need the job but somehow, I felt like I needed to be with those two guys. They live an interesting and excitingly dangerous life, far from the safe and sheltered life I've lived.

Ban-san with his guarded, startlingly blue eyes hidden behind purple-tinted glasses, his tough act and his vast intellect and suave manners under that gruff and loud exterior. He's like the older brother I never had. Sometimes, he even helps me with my homework. He can be a bit bossy and often grouchy but I know I can count on him. I know that he'll always keep me safe.

Ginji. Ginji with his child-like innocence, boyish charms and that melting, arresting smile of his. Why did I have to fall for that dense electric eel!? He wasn't my type after all. He's naïve and often slow on the uptake. He has no sense of direction. He wears his heart on his sleeve. He has a smile for everyone. He flirts with all the girls – me, Hevn-san, Madoka-san, Himiko-san and even every one of their gorgeous female clients. Everyone seems to be special to him. Sometimes, I wish that he would have a smile especially for me, a gaze especially for me. I know I'm being irrationally selfish. Ginji seems to have so much love to give that it would be wrong to limit it.

I gazed hopefully out the window one more time. Still no Subaru.

I shouldn't be selfish. I should just stop, stop waiting and hoping for something seemingly so far-fetched. Waiting in vain. My affections for Ginji will remain a dream, should remain a dream. I should stop tomorrow. No, next week. Soon…

I finished wiping the cups, saucers and teaspoons dry and neatly placed them in their respective cupboards and drawers. I had nothing else to do but go home.

"Good night, Master!" I said to him as I neatly folded my apron and placed it inside a drawer behind the counter.

"Good night, Natsumi-chan," Master Paul said as he dropped his newspaper on his lap to nod at me.

As I picked my school bag up, the store bell jangled as the door was opened.

"Sorry, we're closed."

"You can't be closed for your two most valued customers."

I looked from where I was and I couldn't help but smile. They were back, back from the mission that Hevn-san sent them. Ban-san followed by Ginji.

Master Paul groaned. "You better be here this late to pay your tab."

"Even better than that. We're here to buy some coffee."

"Hey Natsumi-chan!" Ginji flashed me the most dazzling smile.

"Hey kid!" Ban-san added.

"Hi Gin-chan! Hi Ban-san!" I chirped brightly. I made my way back behind the counter but Master shook his head.

"It's okay, Natsumi-chan. I'll handle these two. You better go home. It's late."

"Yeah, let Paul serve us coffee," Ban-san said as he gave me a mischievous wink. "Hey, Ginji, why don't you walk with Natsumi home."

I felt the heat of a blush crawl up my cheeks. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine going home by myself. Don't worry about me."

"It's okay, Natsumi-chan. I'll walk with you home." Ginji took my school bag from my hands.

"Oh… okay."

I knew I shouldn't be blushing so profusely. He had walked with me home several times before. It was nothing new. But given the thoughts that I was having about giving up my affections for Ginji, faith was playing a cruel trick by trying to weaken my resolve, by thrusting me upon this situation where I would be alone with him even for just a few minutes.

I said my goodnight to Master Paul and Ban-san. Ginji opened the door for me.

"Night, kid. Take good care of her, Ginji." Ban-san called out.

"You know I will, Ban-chan." Ginji smiled. "See you later."

Ginji and I made our way to my house in silence punctuated by the sounds of the night, a chirp of a cricket here, the honk of a horn there, the rustle of the wind through the trees. We've walked this way a dozen times but tonight seemed different. Again, my thoughts returned to my resolve to stop waiting, hoping. This was the opportunity to toughen myself against his charms.

"Natsumi."

My name in his lips started to crumble my resolve. Oh, traitorous heart! I told myself to get a grip. In the most nonchalant voice I could muster I replied, "Yes, Gin-chan?"

Ginji looked at me hesitantly. I could see in his eyes that he was struggling with something. "Ummm…" Then, he turned his eyes away.

He looked so cute when he's trying to concentrate. I couldn't help but smile. I inwardly scolded myself for thinking such thoughts. I had to toughen up. "What is it? What's on your mind?"

Suddenly, he took my hand in his. I was so surprised. The universe seemed to be conspiring against me, teasing me with what-ifs and what-could-bes. But the warmth and the slight tingle of electricity from his palm and fingertips could not be ignored. Just this simple touch totally waylaid my plans. I bit down a smile as I looked up at the blonde Get Backer, his ears red from embarrassment, his face turned away from me.

"It's okay, Gin-chan." I squeezed his hand. He squeezed back but remained silent.

I guess my plans will have to wait. Maybe I can wait a little longer. Maybe till tomorrow. No, till next week. No. Maybe as long as it takes.


End file.
